Pranks, Potions, Possibilities
by kawalter08
Summary: Have an awesome one-shot idea, but have no time to write it? Well, no problem! Here, you can request a one-shot! Stories about characters from Harry Potter to Bellatrix Black, you just have to ask. Please review or PM the request! Rated T


In this story, you can request one-shots about your favorite characters, whether they are about what Hermione does in her free time, or how Zachariah Smith decided to join the D.A. The one-shots can be about anything you want them to be about, as long as they are rated T.

Only one request per person, per batch, please. :) Once a new batch of requests have gone up, you can request a new one-shot. Or, if you really liked a one-shot, and had an idea on how another 'part' of it would go, whoever requests their idea first, gets it written.

Also, to make my life easier, and your reading more enjoyable, please be more specific than "Draco meets up with Harry." Are they mean, are they friendly? I'll take the request if there is at least two of the following: Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?

The more "W Questions" as I call them, the more detailed I can make the one-shot.

If it's an AU, add that into the request. "AU where Harry is sorted into Hufflepuff, and he meets his housemates for the first time."

* * *

Example

 _FrostedDusk asked for a one-shot about cat Hermione in the Hospital Wing during her 2nd Year_ (Who, and a When for clarification) _, with troubles casting magic_ (What)

Hermione couldn't believe it. How could she be so _stupid_ as to put cat hairs in her Polyjuice Potion? Of course, it was an accident, but Hermione should have known! Now the second year Gryffindor was stuck in the Hospital Wing, missing vital information, with petrified students as her company.

Harry and Ron came in every once in awhile, bringing her homework and news. Rumors had also traveled around the school. Many students thought Hermione had become petrified, so they flocked to the Hospital Wing to try and catch a glimpse of Hermione. Thankfully, Madame Pomfrey had pulled the curtains around Hermione's bed closed, so no one that the Gryffindor didn't know, or like, got to see her potion mishap.

It had only been a day when Hermione realized something was wrong. While getting back into bed from using the restroom, Hermione accidentally knocked her glass of water off the bedside table and onto the floor.

"Oh!" Hermione squeaked. The young witch pulled out her wand and tapped it on one of the shards. " _Reparo._ "

Instead of the pieces of glass coming together and reforming the cup, they stayed put on the floor.

Confused, Hermione tried again, Then again. When nothing happened, she tried a different spell.

" _Incendio."_ Instead of the blue flames that usually came with the spell, nothing happened. "Madame Pomfrey!" The Gryffindor cried.

The medi-witch came over, hastily pushing the curtain aside at the note of panic in Hermione's voice. "What? What is the matter?"

"My magic isn't working!" Hermione was in a full panic. Her breathing was fast and her heart pounded loudly. Madame Pomfrey gently took Hermione's wand and pushed the girl back onto the bed. She reached into the bedside cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Calming Drought, and poured some into a glass once it was repaired. The witch handed the glass to the panicking twelve-year old.

"I'm afraid, Miss Granger, that magic doesn't work the same with animals." Madame Pomfrey explained calmly, "You see, when a witch or wizard is in their animagus form, they cannot perform spells like they do as a human. The most they can do is transform out of their animal. There have not been many cases of someone putting an animal hair into a Polyjuice Potion, but I expect that it will be similar to when someone is their animagus form." She concluded. "So no magic until you are back to your old self."

Hermione took in a few deeps breaths, much calmer thanks to the potion. She took in the information handed to her and digested it. Hermione visibly paled. "But that's so much work that I'm missing!" She cried.

"Now Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey said sternly. "Even if it is your fault that you are in the Hospital Wing, your teachers will not lower your grade." The medi-witch turned to leave. "Get some sleep, Miss Granger. The quicker the days go by, the quicker you can get back to your work." Madame Pomfrey winked at the studious Gryffindor and left.

Hermione bit her lip. No magic, for as long as she's stuck with cat features. Great.


End file.
